Mourning
by DeviantDayDreamer
Summary: When Thor finally reaches Loki on Midgard, emotions are stirred at the memory of their last encounter on Asgard. Loki asks the question, "Did you mourn?" and Thor must answer.


**Hey, long time no see guys. So, here's my first Thorki fanfiction I've written, heck, here's the first fanfiction I've written in over a year! Nothing super fantastic or anything, but in case this sparks your interest, my girlfriend, ~sandxdemonx13 (check her work out since she's so much better than me!), and I are currently writing a full length Thorki novel that should be up soon. ~demonicdeviants**

**Anyway, enough shameless plugging of our work, onto the story.  
**

* * *

Cold, he was always so cold to the touch, Loki that is. His ivory skin slipped so easily under his fingertips like glass, no, more like ice. Yes, that was it, cold and flawless like a sliver of ice, strong on its own but with the slightest touch of warmth, or any amount of pressure, it began to give way. That was Loki when compared to Thor; it had always seemed like that. The black sheep that was tossed aside into the golden child's shadow for centuries, hidden in darkness; but ever so slowly melting and giving in to the pressure to be noticed. It made so much sense now, Thor thought. In actuality it was really only inevitable that Loki would one day crack and release his rage on something, first the Jotuns and now Midgard, all because of him. Even though Loki would deny that is was because of him, as Loki was always careful to guard his feelings, Thor had finally come to realize that it was his presence alone that had melted away that cool exterior of Loki to where the fiery center of white hot anger burned.

The memory of when he had last touched his skin shook Thor to his very core. It had been too long. All he wanted to do now was feel Loki against him, not caring if it even came from punches in battle. Right now though, holding him here on Midgard, his hand cupping the back of that slim neck as they had done all those nights ago on his coronation was enough. They were close this way, faces only inches part to where they could easily feel one another's breath on their cheeks; though any closer and something more intimate would have surely been suspected. Loki seemed to be aware of this and made sure to keep his hands firmly on Thor's chest as a barrier between them and fought weakly to keep Thor from pulling their heads any closer. A dry desert breeze passed between them, as if signaling a cue for one of them to speak.

"Brother," Thor whispered but then paused. That word that once rolled off his tongue so easily now seemed to scratch at his throat, coming out ragged and forced. He could feel Loki tense at the word, his jaw tightening. How could he dare still think that Loki would allow him to use that simple title, after all that he had done? Recklessly being banished to Midgard and giving his heart to a woman that would really only be alive for a mere second when compared to Asgardian years. Thor forced the thoughts from his head, his eyes which had settled on Loki's lips, pressed tightly together with anger, now moved up to meet shining green eyes. "I thought you dead."

A slight twitch came from the corner of Loki's mouth, whether it was amusement or anger Thor would probably never know, though those glassy eyes remained neutral, almost as if bored. A moment passed between them, Loki swaying slightly in Thor's grasp. "Did you mourn?" Loki deadpanned, eye still uninterested as ever. Mourn? What kind of question was that? All he had done these past months was scour the Nine Realms, looking for a solution to bring his brother back to him. Yet, in his ignorance, Thor only had come to realize what this man, his brother, had meant to him once he was gone. Millions of answers swarmed Thor's head, his eyes watering at the memory of Loki falling into the black abyss of space all those months ago. The last glimpse of his face that day was very much like it was now. Blank, as if all emotion, all hope of trying to find a place on Asgard as his equal was inevitable. "We all did." Thor answered gruffly, his fingers curling around the hair at the base of Loki's neck.


End file.
